


First Contact

by TruebornAlpha



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Sex, Anal Sex, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Double Penetration, Drug-Induced Sex, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Pollen, Smut, Spitroasting, Tentacles, Threesome I guess? Does this count?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:02:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7703344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruebornAlpha/pseuds/TruebornAlpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is absolutely no excuse for this, so have some extremely filthy  Shiro/Keith tentacle sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Contact

“The plasma storm extends just over that ridge, if we can get past this then we’ll be clear of the atmospheric interference. We’ll be able to radio for help.” Shiro said, a reminder neither of them needed, but it kept him focused. A mission gone awry had forced him and Keith to retreat to an uninhabited planet, just as the energy storm hit. The lions were fine, though temporarily grounded. They would survive. It just didn’t feel like it right now.

Sweat dripped down the bridge of his nose, the jungle’s heat almost as stifling as its humidity. His helmet was in hand, communicator set on maximum volume so he didn’t have to wear it to hear it. His armor he’d loosened, stripped down to a threadbare cotton undershirt. Anything to beat the heat.

Beside him, Keith took a greedy drink of water, before passing back their makeshift flask. His bayard hung heavily at his hip, dragging his tight leggings down with it, long past the point of argument. This was not how either of them wanted to explore a new planet, but it was either that or boil alive. He grunted in agreement, swiping sweat-soaked bangs out of his face, and moved to work his way around a pair of trees.

Only the ground wasn’t where Keith expected it to be. The soil ending in a sharp incline that sent him tumbling down with a shout. “Keith!” Shiro yelled, hurrying after him, but the dirt was loose, grip almost impossible. He lost his footing, crashing through the foliage before landing in a tired heap. Beside him, the red paladin was slowly picking himself up.

“ _Fuck._ ”

“Keith,” Shiro cried, moving to his side. It was too easy to slide an arm around Keith’s waist, to support him as he got unsteadily to his feet.

“Foot hurts.” Keith gritted through clenched teeth. “I don’t think I can move it.”

“Easy, we’ll just-”

The rustle of movement froze them in place. Shiro tensed, the tips of his metal fingers already glowing purple. He felt rather than saw Keith reach for his bayard, neither of them daring to breathe. Then the earth started to heave beneath them.

“Keith, move!” Shiro yelled, trying to throw his partner free as the ground spit open, sending them both tumbling down. It wasn’t enough, with Keith’s injury, he only wobbled before hitting the ground with a grunt of pain. Thick stalks burst from the earth, showering both Paladins in dirt and Keith thought he was going to be sick.

The creature was still half buried, long fleshy tentacles writhing from its lair. Shiro scrambled to his feet, arm glowing violet as he launched himself at the beast. Keith couldn’t stand, he had to take down the creature to save them both and he wasn’t going to fail with his friend’s life on the line. He dodged a thick tentacle, swiping clean through the meaty tissue with his arm as the creature howled in rage. He skidded under another, twisting his body to avoid the creature’s grasp and lashed out again. Whatever it was, the thing was fast. More tentacles burst from the ground, throwing Shiro’s footing off and he stumbled down to his knees.

“Shiro!” He jolted up at the panicked yell as one long tentacle wrapped itself around Keith’s waist and lifted him up into the air. Keith struggled to escape, hands pinned to his side. He grasped for his bayard, needing to reach his sword so he could cut himself free, but the beast squeezed so tight that the world spun and Keith fought to keep himself conscious.

“I’m coming.” Shiro vaulted up, racing towards his captured friend, but he wasn’t quick enough to avoid the lightning quick tentacle that wrapped itself around his ankle and sent him flying upwards. He snarled, lashing out with his arm to try and cut himself free, but the beast was quicker. Thick tentacles wrapped themselves around his wrists, yanking his arms out to his sides until he hung limply from its grip.

The creature found Shiro first.

Bright, expressive eyes looked out from an almost human face, something thin and elegant that reminded him of a wolf. Its severe features momentarily softened by curiosity. Shiro hissed as it drew closer, apparently indifferent to his attempts at escape. It didn’t speak, but a quaint, tentative gurgle sounded, the rakish cut of its mouth tilting in what could have been a smile.

“Let me go.”

Shiro forced the words out with a calm he didn’t have, just as he felt something thick and smooth drag down his back, between his shoulder blades. Then from under him, between his legs, he felt something move against him, sliding over the back of his thighs and up his calves.

Sly tentacles slipped beneath his clothes, and Shiro cried out, struggling to escape even if he could find no leverage. When they touched his skin, a flash of heat twisted in Shiro’s gut, and he bit down on his cheek, hiding what tasted too much like a moan. They were slick with something that left his skin prickling with sensation. Those bright eyes watched with a new fervor, and this time, Shiro couldn’t look away, even as something heavy slipped around his neck, tightening just enough to prove it could. The very tip brushed against his jaw, and it wasn’t just slick, it was wet, so damn wet.

“Shiro…”

A broken, strangled voice caught his attention, and fear cut through his thoughts. Shiro turned in his prison. Keith was so close, just an arm’s length away, if only he could reach out. Keith was already trembling. His arms pinned behind his back, eyes glassy, he hung limply in his binds, letting heavy coils slide between his spread legs. His bayard had fallen to the ground without so much as a thud, and for once, Keith didn’t seem to care. “What’s…? _Shiro_.”

Sharp spines prick the skin of his stomach, breaking the skin with a quick bite. Shiro yelped, trying to jerk away as a warmth flooded into his system like a poison. He gasped as the venom worked its way through his system, dulling his reflexes and making everything seem so slow. Keith just looked back at him, eyes unfocused as the creature curiously explored his body with the delicate tips of its tentacles.

“Don’t touch him!” Shiro spat, meaning to force his body to respond, but the chemicals flooded through his veins and his vision blurred. “S-stop.” The creature just chirruped a wordless reply, tightening a tentacle around Shiro’s neck until the world tunneled down into points and he went limp.

The creature’s touch gentled, sliding between his thighs with an almost purposeful touch. The drug left him hypersensitive and his legs trembled, a groan escaping his lips. “You’ve got to hang on, Keith. You’ve got to-” One slick tentacle worked its way down into his pants to wrap itself around Shiro’s cock, body responding to the touch even as he tried to recoil.

He heard Keith cry out, arching back as the creature teased the tip of one pink tentacle across the Red Paladin’s lips before forcing its way inside. Keith gagged, trying to spit it out as it worked its way deeper until Keith’s eyes rolled back and he stopped fighting. More tentacles dragged themselves across his body, leaving trails of slick wetness dripping down his skin. He groaned again, hips stuttering against the friction, haze pulling unwilling pleasure from every touch.

It was a filthy display, and Shiro couldn’t take his eyes off of him. Old want whispered through his thoughts. Shame was a familiar friend of his, but he still watched as Keith’s shirt was pushed up, revealing the flat expanse of his belly as a tentacle dragged across his smooth skin. The younger man shuddered with his entire body. The creature made quick work of his clothes, stripping him with careless efficiency, that Keith seemed to welcome. He turned towards Shiro, head lolling between his shoulders, his mouth stretched around a heavy shaft, and Shiro’s eyes darkened, watching the way the tentacle filled his cheeks and worked down his throat, his adam’s apple bobbing as its shape bulged in his neck.

“Keith-” Shiro gasped as his legs were spread so far his muscles burned, and supple, wicked tentacles laved over his crotch, working over his flushed skin. It was around his cock now, squeezing insistently as another stripped him and another still worked lower, over his aching balls to slide along the crack of his ass. Wet dragged over his chest, as smooth as a silk, and Shiro shuddered helplessly as he was toyed with, plucked and teased until he was shaking. Then the beast made him scream.

The sound tore from his throat, strangled hoarse as a fat, heavy shaft fucked into him, filling him more than he’d ever known. Shiro brayed, arching his back, fighting to get away. He bore down to fight the pressure that tore through his gut, but they only pushed deeper, leaving wanton and exposed and Shiro couldn’t _breathe_.

It hurt, oh god it hurt, until it didn’t, something strumming his nerves from the inside as a delicate tip lapped at his swollen hole, teasing sore, aching muscle around the thick shaft that fucked him so damn deep. His hips bucked, trying frantically to soothe the pain. Shiro couldn’t tell when it all shifted. Pain right at the edge of pleasure as the creature bent him over and fucked him with slow thrusts. His ass jerked with every push, slick dripping between his cheeks. His body screaming under the assault, but the creature was just teasing them, playing with them and they were helpless against it.

Shiro could only watch as a tentacle spread Keith wide, licking his skin like a tongue. It teased against his hole, slowly wriggling inside of him and Shiro felt his jaw drop. It was obscenely beautiful, Keith’s hips humping air as the creature dragged unwilling pleasure from them both. He was supposed to protect Keith, he was supposed to keep him safe and all he could do was stare with wide, blurry eyes as Keith surrendered to the creature’s touch.

His guilt was overwhelmed with burning need as the creature squeezed down around his cock in tight pulsing rings. They caressed his balls, excruciatingly gentle dripping down his legs. “Keith, please.” He slurred, opening his mouth obediently as one fat tipped tentacle played along his lips. It pushed its way inside and Shiro drooled around it, sucking hard as the creature filled every hole. His jaw ached from holding himself open and he sputtered for air.

Sweetness spilled over his tongue, falling drop and drop down his throat. Shiro felt like he was drunk, floating above himself even as his body thrummed, forced into the most intoxicating abuse. He felt each cock moving through him, dragging through his inner walls and leaving him gaping before thrusting back in, hard enough that he squealed like a stuck pig. Pace quickened at a maddening speed, one pulling out just for another to fuck in. Almost two at once.

Then all at once, Keith was there, grasping for him, the heat of his body almost unbearable. Shiro watched as the creature nuzzled against Keith’s cheek, its strange language whispering into his ear before he released the paladin’s hands, and Keith touched him, touched him everywhere. Calloused fingers mapped the skin across his ribs, smearing slick across his tits until they pebbled and ached, and moved lower to skim across his belly, explore the inside of his thighs before they settled on his hips, holding him steady. Shiro wasn’t ready, could never be ready for the way he leaned in, kissing Shiro around the tentacle that spread his lips.

“Shiro look at you.” He slurred, almost an accusation. He ground against Shiro, cock sliding across his in delicious torment, and Shiro strained against his binds, but they were too strong. It wasn’t fair. It wasn’t fair! But Keith said his name like a prayer.

“I’m going to take such good care of you.”

He brushed the bangs out of Shiro’s face, smiling down at him. Shiro would have given him everything and that was exactly what he asked for.

Keith pulled him in and sank into his heat. Shiro was tighter than anything he’d ever imagined and already dripping wet. His cock slid in alongside the fat, heavy tentacle that kept Shiro split open, his grip tightening on the other man’s hips as he thrashed, taken beyond his limit, but god he felt good, he felt like sin.

“It’s okay,” he heard, against is throat, Keith’s mouth painting the words into his skin. “It’s okay, Shiro. It’s okay.”

Shiro begged.

Tears welled in his eyes as he sobbed, body shuddering with every thrust that stretched him open and filled him to the breaking point. _“Please!”_ The words ached to rip themselves free, broken and anguished as pleasure drove him on, but he choked around the tentacle splitting his throat. Keith’s hands wrapped around him, nails raking across his hips as Shiro arched back. He twisted, trying to see Keith as the other boy trailed kisses down his neck and murmured reassurances.

If he could barely resist the need before, there was no hope for him now. He’d dreamed this too many times, guilty fantasies and secret wants. His body demanded more and all he could think of was that it was Keith fucking him deep. _Please, Keith. More. I-I need._

“I’ve got you.” Keith purred, burying himself in Shiro’s cunt as the creature’s tentacles slid across his cock in a discordant rhythm. “I’ve always got you.” He was reduced down to primal needs, nothing else mattered but the blinding want and the feel of Shiro around him. He bit down on the curve of Shiro’s neck, dull teeth leaving a reddened ring that threatened to bruise as if he could mark him so everyone would know the man belonged to him.

Shiro just moaned, head thrown back and sweat clinging to the tips of his hair. His cock drooled eagerly the agile tip of one long tentacle teased across its sensitive head, catching the milky drops of precum and smearing it against the sensitive skin. He wanted - _needed -_ to reach for Keith, arching back in a bid for proximity, as pleasure crashed through him so hard that it blinded him. The muscles in his neck corded tight and Shiro screamed until another tentacle forced its way passed his lips to silence him. Both of them filling his cheeks, sliding down his tongue until he was a drooling, filthy mess. When they shot off in his mouth, he nearly choked, swallowing frantically, but he wasn’t quick enough. Another was already working its way in, even as cum spilled past his lips and coated his jaw.

Keith licked up every drop, tongue gentle and probing until he could have Shiro all to himself. The kiss was sloppy, open-mouthed and needy, and Shiro whimpered into his mouth, letting Keith take him apart with shameless want. A tentacle slipped between them and they shared it, letting it fuck into their mouths before they took each other.

They used him and they fucked him. They took everything he had, and demanded more, and Shiro loved every moment. He choke out a sob as Keith came inside him, shuddering through his pleasure. The younger boy collapsed on top of him, overwhelmed and exhausted. Even as he pulled out, something was already pushing in.

Cum dripped down shaking thighs, spilling from his abused hole. He felt so full, the pressure of it shooting between legs he could barely move. His skin was overstimulated, scrubbed raw with sensation, but there was no escape. Shiro was spent and broken, and too tired to fight back.

He tried to move away, one hand draped across Keith’s back, but the grip around his throat tightened, hard enough to steal the air from his lungs. Thick, probing tentacles twisted between his cheeks. Above him, Keith gasped as he was taken again, tears prickling the corner of his eyes as he struggled so desperately to hold on, and still the creature trilled, a sharp, piercing sound that reminded him too much like laughter.

Somewhere in the distance, he heard his communicator go off, a muffled, frantic voice calling his name. It didn’t matter.

The creature was just getting started.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find Dans's being awesome [here](http://nevertrustastilesthing.tumblr.com/)
> 
> You can find Rune on tumblr at [ Runicscribbles](http://runicscribbles.tumblr.com)


End file.
